emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 4308 (13th March 2006)
Plot Jamie arrives back in the village unexpectedly. Bob's delighted to see him, and is encouraged by his son's tales of a successful business venture back in Spain. Enthusiastic, Jamie reveals his new company are looking for investors and urges Bob to chip in with a couple of thousand pounds. Thinking of Viv, Bob's not so sure but, chuffed and proud to see Jamie making a go of it, agrees to the cash. Hiding his relief, Jamie heads out to make a mysterious phone call, informing the person on the other end that he's got the money and that he will be back soon with it. In the aftermath of Nicola, Paul slightly thaws towards Rodney. A guilty Rodney tries to justify why he gave the money to Nicola. Paul's sceptical but, blaming himself for being duped, reckons it was time the subject was dropped. Rodney tries to cheers him up by suggesting Ivan will understand, but Paul's not optimistic. Spotting Ivan, Rodney decides to take matters into his own hands by trying to talk to him. Ivan's clearly too angry to make amends, and accuses Paul of being an emotional coward. Meanwhile, Paul feels guilty when he overhears Betty saying Ivan has no reason to stay in the village. Tensions mount when Ivan and Simon enter the pub. Paul tries to talk to Ivan but things quickly spiral into an argument. Ivan storms out. Paul is left angry and confused. When Rodney heads in both Diane and Paul have a go at him for interfering in the first place. To Rodney's dismay, Paul thinks it best if he stays at the pub for a while longer. Dawn drops TJ off with Viv as she heads for her college interview. Pretending to be a customer, Philippa takes note of her actions. Later, Scott finds Philippa struggling with a flat tyre. His suspicions are raised when he catches sight of a camera and recording equipment in the boot. Philippa is shifty as she quickly closes it shut. With his suspicions raised, Scott points out he's the local mechanic and offers to help. As he gets to work on the tyre, Philippa is evasive and will only reveal to him that she is a surveyor for a living. Scott is left thoughtful, sure Philippa is up to something. Talking to Kelly later in the pub, Scott admits he feels sure Philippa is in the village because of Dawn. Laurel is surprised when Rodney urges her to keep the cleaning business going, and puts her in charge. Betty reckons she'll do a better job than miserable Nicola ever did. Cast Regular cast *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Paul Lambert - Mathew Bose *Kelly Windsor - Adele Silva *Scott Windsor - Ben Freeman *Dawn Woods - Julia Mallam *TJ Woods - Connor Lee (uncredited) *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Viv Hope - Deena Payne *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Simon Meredith - Dale Meeks *Ivan Jones - Daniel Brocklebank *Jamie Hope - Alex Carter *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Louise Appleton - Emily Symons *Dc Crowe - Graeme Hawley *Kayleigh Gibbs - Lily Jane Stead *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Val Lambert - Charlie Hardwick *Jo Stiles - Roxanne Pallett Guest cast *Philipa Reed - Rosina Carbone *Noreen Bell - Jenny Tomasin Category:2006 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes